When Sherlock Gets Bored on the TARDIS
by Enemy of the Daleks
Summary: Just a bunch of random short stories that I write when I'm bored out of my mind. Some better than others.
1. Flying

"Bored." Sherlock said stomping out of the hallway. John rolled his eyes and kept reading his book.

"Of course you are. Not like we're in a time machine or anything."

"Let's go somewhere."

"We can't"

"Why not?"

"We don't know how to fly the TARDIS."

"I'll figure it out then." Then he started pressing buttons on the console.

"Sherlock, stop it. You know the Doctor doesn't want you touching."

"No it's fine John. I want to see this epic failure." The Doctor said strutting in while fixing his bow-tie. Sherlock just snorted and kept pressing buttons. Five minutes later Sherlock walked out of the TARDIS and announced to the world to hear.

"London, 221b Baker Street, 2013, three before five in the afternoon and a case is coming our way." Sure enough among further investigation it turned out Sherlock was right. Ten minutes and a phone call later they were in Scotland Yard being briefed on a new case. If you were to look through the window, you would see one man looking bored, one man talking, one man listening quietly, one woman looking very angry, and a dejected looking alien in the back of the room. Then you would spot Anderson dancing like a stripper in the room next door.


	2. Doubting John

"Sherlock's bored again." John said walking into the Doctor's office. The Doctor sighed and looked up at John who had stopped in the doorway.

"Have him do an experiment."

"All his experiments are in the waiting process." John's phone beeped, he checked it and rolled his eyes "He says that he would love to experiment on you."

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought you were going to say."" John turned away but before he could leave his phone went off again. He checked it and turned back to the Doctor, who was deeply involved with his own experiment. "Doctor?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Sherlock wants to know what you're working on."

"Tell him that he wouldn't understand."

"Try me, there isn't much I don't understand." Sherlock said scaring both the Doctors. The Doctor sized him up then spouted a bunch of techno babble that John didn't have a hope of understanding. When the Doctor stopped talking, Sherlock nodded and sat down across from him and pulled a microscope close to him. For ten minutes no one moved. Then John spoke

"Right then, I'm going to leave and take a nap." No answer. John decided to mess with them. "Then I'm going to dye my hair purple." Nothing. "Maybe I'll blow up Earth while I'm at it." Still nothing. "After that I think I will go mess with Sherlock's experiments while eating a banana." Both heads shot up.

"You wouldn't." They said in sync

"Wouldn't I?" John said smiling, before he turned and walked away.

"He won't." Sherlock said and they both went back to work, completely forgetting about John. Until half and hour later a loud explosion snapped them from their reverie. Together they ran to where the sound had come from. When they arrived they found a very pleased, very dirty, and very smiley John eating a banana while watching Sherlock's experiments burn. From that day on Sherlock and the Doctor never doubted John again.


	3. Explosions

John and the Doctor both jumped as a loud explosion sounded from down the hall. By now both the Doctors were used to Sherlock's weird habits. Another Explosion went off but neither Doctor moved, both reading. A third blast rang through the halls, this time closer to them. The Doctors glanced up nervously, silently deciding to wait until the next one before doing anything. It was a while until the next blast sounded. John and the Doctor, both having relaxed, screamed softly, neither wanting the other to hear. This blast was right outside the door to the sitting room. Coughing they left the room to see what was going on.

"Sherlock. What the bloody hell are you doing!?" John asked loudly still coughing.

"Getting your attention." Sherlock stated simply.

"Can't you just come get me?"

"No, bored. Explosions are entertaining." Sherlock said like this was the obvious thing in the world. John sighed and gave up.

"What do you need."

"Your phone John. I need your phone. I solved the case."

"You nearly blew up my ship, so John could give you his phone?" The Doctor interjected with a deadly calm voice. Sherlock looked at John looking a bit worried.

"Not good?"

"Bit not good, yeah." John replied giving Sherlock his 'apologize-or-else' face, while Sherlock have John his best 'do-i-have-to?' face. They had a staring contest for a minute until Sherlock backed down. Sherlock stood up from where he was sitting, muttered sorry and walked away. John called after him and tossed him his phone. Sherlock smiled and walked off. Shacking their heads at their friend's weird tactics, they went to reading their books.


End file.
